Return of My Life
by Ise Kamichima
Summary: " Chagi! Kau melamun? " / "Hei namja Kampungan! Berhenti bersikap manis pada kami seolah kau tidak salah sama sekali, PABO! " Yaoi, Cast(Secret!)... REVIEW please! Happy Read!


**Tittle : Return of My Life**

Disclaimer : semua Karakter di FF ini bukan milik Ise, tapi Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Ise.

**Cast : akan kalian temukan selama membaca FF gaje ini**

**Rated : T - M**

Genre : Angst, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, and Drama (little bit Romance)

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Gore, OOC and Membosankan!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! No Plagiat!**

**Tidak terima Bash(terlebih kepada pair ataupun cast)**, kalau **saran atau kritik pasti diterima dengan lapang dada**

**Happy Read Minna-san!^^/**

* * *

~SomeOne POV~

Seperti hari biasa, hari yang cerah untuk berkumpul bersama teman-teman ku rasa. Hem, apakah aku terlihat seperti seorang pemuda normal dimata kalian saat ini? ya aku memang normal lebih normal dari sebelumnya.

" Chagi?! Kau melamun? " Tanya seseorang disamping ku sambil mengguncangkan pelan bahuku.

" Em..! Tidak sayang, aku hanya sedang berfikir " Tangan ku terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya perlahan.

Ia membalas ku dengan senyuman hangatnya.

" Berfikir? Tentang apa? " Ku lihat alisnya sedikit bertaut.

" Menurut mu, apa definisi 'NORMAL'? "

" Hem?! " Matanya memandang ku dengan intens('Ise: kenapa nggak silet aja?' 'Cast: suka-suka w kali!' 'Reader: bisa nggak dilanjut lagi?! Kalian ganggu deh!*tendang Ise sampe ke Korea' 'Ise: *jingkrak-jingkrak!')

[Ok! Back to story]

Ku dekatkan perlahan wajah kami berdua hingga hidung kami saling beradu. Ia memandangi ku semakin lekat, seperti menyelami arti sebuah kata yang terdengar sederhana namun penuh makna tersebut.

" Kau! " Jawaban itu membuat ku sontak memundurkan badanku sedikit ke belakang.

" Apa yang menjadi alasan mu mengatakan itu? " Ku lihat dia sedang memandang kearah langit cerah, bahkan awan putih berarak tenang menggantung disana.

" Normal itu adalah Kau. Karena memang itu lah adanya " Jawaban yang sangat singkat menurut ku, tapi itu belumlah cukup untuk menjadi sebuah jawaban yang dapat menenangkan hati ku.

" Bagaimana jika aku bukanlah namja 'normal' senormal yang kau fikirkan? " entah mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu lancarnya melalui bibir ku.

" Benarkah? Oh, mungkin aku juga bukan namja 'normal' kalau begitu.. " Yang ku lihat, hanya sebelah bibirnya saja yang tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah seringaian.

* * *

Taukah kalian mengenai batas ke'normal'an?

Taukah kalian bagaimana seseorang dinilai normal?

Mau aku beritahu sebuah rahasia tersembunyi?

Dengarkan ini baik-baik dan kalian akan menemukan arti 'normal' sesungguhnya.

* * *

*FLASHBACK ON

...

_" Lihat siapa yang baru saja datang.. " Semua mata mulai mengarah tepat disaat aku membuka pintu kelas pagi itu._

_Yah aku akui bahwa pandangan mereka seperti akan menerkam ku, tapi aku bahkan tidak menyadari akan bahaya yang akan mengancamku setelah ini._

_" Morning " Sapa ku singkat pada mereka semua._

_" Hah! Ternyata dia masih berani untuk menyapa kita kawan-kawan! " Teriak salah seorang 'teman' sekelasku hingga menimbulkan beberapa decakan sebal dan tawa nista yang bahkan dapat ku dengar dengan jelas._

_Aku masih berdiri mematung saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang mencengkram lengan ku erat. Dan aku yakin itu adalah Jonghyun karena dia juga membentakku dengan suara lantangnya._

_"Hei namja Kampungan! Berhenti bersikap manis pada kami seolah kau tidak salah sama sekali, PABO! "_

_Seketika itu mata ku mulai membulat. Seakan mengerti dengan semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, aku berusaha untuk berlari. Namun ternyata cengkraman Jonghyun bahkan makin erat._

_" Mau pergi kemana namja Pabo!? " Bisikan itu terdengar lebih seperti ancaman bagi ku daripada sebuah pertanyaan._

_Aku merasakan hal yang buruk pasti terjadi sesaat setelah melihat mereka *teman-teman sekelasku tentunya, beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing._

_" It's show time! " Begitu teriakan itu terdengar, aku merasakan sesuatu mendarat tepat dikepalaku._

_Dan benar, aku melihat cangkang telur dan biji-biji tomat meluncur jatuh dari atas kepala ku. Dan kemana Jonghyun?! Ah, dia melepaskan genggamannya sesaat setelah teriakan itu terdengar._

_Aku semakin menunduk dalam, bahkan mereka tidak menghentikan tindakan 'mari melempar namja bodoh itu dengan telur dan tomat busuk' saat Songsaenim datang._

_Aku masih berdiam ditempat, hingga ku rasa ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat didepan ku dan semua timpukan dari 'teman-teman sekelasku' berhenti seketika. Aku mendongakkan kepala ku untuk mengetahui siapa yang berada dihadapanku saat ini._

_" Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Kyungsoo? " ku lihat senyum terkembang di bibirnya dengan amat manis._

_" Tidak lebih buruk Kevin-saenim " jawabku mencicit sambil aku menundukkan kepala lagi._

_" Oh, benarkah? " aku mulai merasa bahwa penyiksaan ini belumlah berakhir._

_" Bagaimana kalau ini menambah buruk segalanya dalam hari ini? "_

_BYUUURRR_

_Ah, Tuhan! Apalagi kali ini!? Bukankah seorang guru seharusnya melindungi muridnya? Tapi kenapa?_

_" Bagaimana? Apakah hari ini sudah menjadi hari terburukmu? " tanyanya sambil melempar ember yang isinya bahkan sudah berpindah pada seluruh tubuh ku._

_" Hahahaha lihat! Sepertinya dia menikmatinya, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja 'kegiatan' kita tadi kawan-kawan?! " Yang bersuara kali ini adalah MIR, sang berandalan kelas._

_Dan mereka kembali melempari ku dengan telur dan tomat busuk hingga waktu istirahat tiba. Aku hanya mampu diam terpaku di belakang kelas yang bahkan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat dari aksi murid-murid sekelas tadi._

* * *

_Yah seperti yang kalian lihat, kelas telah sepi dari semua murid-murid. Kemanakah mereka? Kalian pasti mengerti bukan kemana kalian harus pergi jika jam istirahat tiba!?_

_Dan sekarang hanya ada aku dan sampah-sampah ini dikelas. Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari kelas itu menuju ke toilet, tentu untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti seragamku saat ini dengan seragam cadangan yang ada di loker._

_Sebelum ke toilet aku akan ke loker mengambil baju terlebih dahulu, namun apa yang ku dapat hanyalah pandangan betapa mengerikannya isi loker itu sekarang. Baju cadangan ku sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dengan banyak noda saus dan tanah disekelilingnya. Bahkan loker ku saat ini penuh dengan sampah._

_Ku edarkan pandangan ku ke sekeliling dan tidak mendapati siapa pun disana._

_Setelah menghela nafasku cukup berat, aku kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju ke toilet. Bahkan meski tidak dapat mengganti pakaian ku, tapi apa salahnya jika membersihkan kekacauan pada tubuhku ini._

_Meski istirahat, namun toilet sangatlah sepi. Aku mulai membuka aliran air dari keran, menampungnya dengan telapak tangan ku dan mulai membasuhkannya ke muka. Lalu ku tundukan tubuhku sedikit agar aliran itu dapat mengalir ke bagian atas kepala ku. Segar sekali rasanya, namun bau amis dari telur-telur busuk itu belum juga hilang._

_Kriiiett….._

_BLAM!_

_" Hahahahaha lihat siapa yang sedang membersihkan dirinya sekarang kawan-kawan!? "_

_Ah! Damn! Aku kenal siapa pemilik suara ini!_

_" Waw! Namja Sialan! Apa yang terjadi pada mu hah!? " Nadanya mengejek._

_" Apa yang kau inginkan Sunbaenim? " Kataku sedikit bergetar saat ia namja tadi mulai mendekat._

_" Aku . hanya . ingin . membantumu . membersihkan . ini! "_

_Astaga! Apalagi yang akan terjadi padaku hari ini ya tuhan…?!_

**TBC**

* * *

**Review please!**

**kalau Reviewnya udah mencapai 30, nanti Ise publish lagi chapter selanjutnya...**

**Sankyuu untuk para Reader yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk baca FF Gaje ini...(_ /\ _)**

**...**

**Ise**

**Oct 23,2013**


End file.
